


The Problem With the Ocean.

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dobengal is precious, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Rufus is on holiday with his friend Dobengal to a sun soaked beach town across the Atlantic ocean. There, with the help of a stranger called Orga, Rufus learns that the sea is both beautiful and devastating.</p><p>Inspired by the amazing TokiKurp's 'Summer of Us' which is a really cute fic and you should read it!<br/>Also, DOBENHOOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With the Ocean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> If you don't know about DobenHoot yet, just go to Tumblr. It's a total crack ship, but I kinda saw all the stuff for it and now I kinda ship it... a lot...
> 
> I can't do slow progressions... I got my versions of Rufus and Orga on Sims to be engaged and have sex four times in one day.
> 
> Also, this was originally meant to be a oneshot but I'm turning it into a threeshot now (is that a thing?)

_Day One_

"Rufus, we're here!" I wake up to my friend Dobengal poking my shoulder. I open my eyes and find them filled with sunlight. I must have fallen asleep in the car. I get out and find myself outside a modern, minimalist holiday home. I wrinkle my nose in slight distaste: I prefer the traditional side of things like I have back home. I find my room and unpack my things. Once I'm satisfied that everything's in order, I make my way back downstairs and join my friends, Freed and Dobengal, who are busy on their phones.  
"Hmm..." Dobengal hums contentedly, "It's so nice to be in the sun!"  
"Mmhmm." Freed mutters distantly from behind the screen of his phone, an absent-minded smile on his face.  
"Freed, Dobengal, you do realise that it's going to cost an awful lot for you to be texting your boyfriends like that all summer." I chide.   
"I'm not texting Daniel!" Dobengal flushes, immediately stowing his phone in his pocket.  
"I apologise." Freed mutters, also putting his phone in his pocket, "I was merely telling Laxus that we've arrived." I roll my eyes and we decide to take a look around the town in which we're staying in. Looking around, it seems that everything's done big here: we go to buy ice cream and a small cone is the size of a large one back home. We find a library and my eyes light up; Freed reacts similarly and we practically drag Dobengal inside.  
"You guys have ten minutes." Dobengal groans as we find ourselves staring around like a couple of kids in a sweet shop. The library is, like the food portions, gigantic and before I realise it I'm lost in the maze of old books and wood. The scent is very comforting, and stirs up something homely from my memory. I discover a section filled with books on American History; I don't recall much on that subject, so I decide to take a look.

Scanning the shelves, my eyes linger on the dilapidated spines. I find a book that piques my interest and reach for it, but my hand clashes with another. I turn to look at the hand's owner, and my pulse goes haywire. Wild, mint green hair frames a chiselled face with bright, milky chocolate eyes. He's almost a foot taller than me and very muscular, not to mention he's  _hot_.   
"S-Sorry..." I mumble, looking down at my feet. I am usually rather eloquent, but this man is making my brain perform cartwheels.  
"It's okay," the man replies with an evident local accent. "Shoulda looked first. I'm Orga." The man, Orga, holds out his hand with a half-smile to top all half-smiles. I take it shyly and realise how much larger his hands are than mine.   
"Nice to meet you," I say, somewhat regaining my composure, "My name is Rufus."  
We let go and Orga gives me a strange look,  
"I take it you're not from around here. British, right?"  
"That I am," I reply, "And I take it you're a local."  
"Busted." He scratches the back of his neck and it looks _cute_ , "So are you here alone?"  
"No," I shake my head, "I'm here with friends. You? In here, I mean."  
Orga grimaces, "My two fuckwit friends were too... preoccupied with each other to study for finals, so they're cramming now and I'm third wheeling."  
"You're still in school?"  
"No, but they are."

We talk for about an hour and a half, and I like him more and more. We're rather different people, but the conversation flows easily. I tentatively try to flirt and he's about to reply when someone calls his name.  
"Is that your friend?"  
Orga nods.  
"You can go back if you want, I'm sorry for keeping you away." I scratch the back of my neck and look down at my feet."  
"No, it's fine. Uh, do you have Skype?"  
I reply in the affirmative.  
"Could I have your username? I'd like to meet up at some point, if you want?"

* * *

_Day Four_

After I met him, any time I wasn't actively  _doing_ anything I was messaging Orga and getting to know him. Finally, we agree to meet up again. After looking round a nearby historical site, I head up to my room and change into nicer clothes in preparation to see him. I can't help it, he's hot. Once I've brushed my hair for the thousandth time, I grab my phone and wallet, say goodbye and leave the house. I make my way to the pier where we agreed to meet. Surprisingly, he's already there, and I wave hello. We walk along the seafront, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Orga buys us ice cream, even though I protest, and we sit on the beach and bask in the twilight.   
"The ocean is so beautiful at this time... I can not recall a more perfect view." I say, wistfully.  
"Neither." Orga replies in a similar tone. It's closer to my ear than I thought it would be, but I don't mind. I'm glad for the company beside me. We've only known each other three days, but it feels like we've known each other forever. I sense motion to the side of me and see that Orga has moved closer. Our eyes lock and my pulse escalates, blood courses through my veins like hot liquid electricity. Orga is a thunder god, and he has electrified me and the space between us. I close the space ever so slightly; building up the spark and confining it so it runs rampant between us.   
"There is no feeling like this I remember." I breathe, my face just centimetres from his. I move it closer still, and I get stuck in his gravitational pull: he is an omniscient body from the heavens and I am a dwarfed and lowly red moon, left to marvel at his grace and prowess. Orga lifts a hand and caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch.  
"You ain't the only one." He mutters in reply, and I can feel the gentle vibrations of each word against my lips.  
"I think I might be in love with you." I whisper, and that is all he needs. He leans in, closing the gap and transferring the electricity to my body, sending a lightning bolt straight to my heart. Our lips fit perfectly and his touch is gentle. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. With a slight pop of lips, we pull away to breathe. We stare for a second longer, and I can not find the words to explain the emotions I feel as I get lost in the pale chocolate galaxies before me.  
"I think," Orga says after what seems like forever, "I'm in love with you too."  
He kisses me again, and we lie on the sand side by side with our hands intertwined.  
"Could we-" I ask nervously, "Could we be boyfriends?" Orga stays silent. I turn my head to the side to find him already looking at me, the smile on his face so bright it cuts through the dusky sky with ease.  
"I- I'd love that."  
We both grin and gaze at the stars, hand in hand, until the air grew cold and the moon watched over the world, watching her children sleep.


End file.
